Beauty and the Beast The modern day Version
by dark suicide no love
Summary: a new version of the story
1. prologue

Beauty and the Beast (The modern day version)

Prolog

Once upon a time there was a prince who was a greedy son of bitch. So one night an old hag came to his mansion and Ask to spend the night, she offered him a magical weed. She said that if he smoke it he would live forever, but he rejected her offer and she said "You fucking asshole, you don't know what you're turning down."

He slammed the door in her face, and then the hag's ugliness disappeared to reveal a beautiful woman. The prince tried to apologize but it was to late, she said that he cared for no one but himself and with that she cursed him and changed him into a beast (And he deserved it for what a complete ass he's been to people), and said that he would remain that way until he learns to care for someone else, but he only had until the magical weed wilted to nothing to care for someone else, and with that she vanished. He then locked him self in his castle and became addicted to drug.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Now we go to a little town far, far away from the castle called disturbed. We now see a young woman named Bell as she is walking down the street with her shotgun in hand ready to blow away any mother fucker who gets in her way. As she walks down the street she sees the baker and blows a big hole in his head. She continues her rampage down the street until she reaches the book store. The manager asks what is with the shotgun and she replied "It's a new invention my father made and I'm testing it out to see how it works, and it is great."

She then took out a book that she was carrying with her and said "I came to return this book I barrowed and would like to check out the furnished adventure." With that she took the book of the shelf and the manager said, "But you've read it 12 times all ready." But then she said "But this ones my favorite, because it is the one with werewolf's and killer furniture." Then the manger said "you like it that much? It's yours." She said "really? Thank you so much, you're the best." Then she headed out of the shop.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she headed home to read her book, a guy stepped behind her and asked, "Do you happen to have some spare change with you?" She turned around to say to him that she didn't have any spare change, but when she saw him she fell in love with him. His name was Gaston. They talk for hours then bell realized she had to go home and her dad said he wants her to take some packages to the castle in the woods. She went to her room and grabbed her 4 specially made Uzis and shotgun loaded with silver bullets soaked in holy water and also her Japanese folded steel katana, and with that all taken care of, she said goodbye to her father and headed off.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she got to the castle she knocked on the door with a giant knocker in the shape of a beast with horns. The door was unlocked so she went in. she found a couch and suddenly she was tired from her journey so she lay down. But as soon as she laid down on the couch, the other furniture came to life and started yelling "Were going to eat you!" But Bell got up pulled out her katana then said "Die fuckers!" Then she chopped the furniture into pieces, and with that done she went to find the owner of the castle so she could deliver the package.

She went to the lowest room in the steel dungeon and that's where she found the owner. He was a humongous, hideous beast. He turned and saw her, then charged strait after her. She dodges the attack and pulled out her shotgun and shot him in the balls. He howled long and loud in pain and fell to the floor to the floor. She then jumps on his back ripped open the 1st package and stabbed a bomb to his back. As the beast got up he pulled out a sword and tried to chop off her head but dodged the sword and said "Guess I'll have to use the special guns on you!" With that she pulled out her Uzis and emptied a full round into his ass, he fell to the floor dead.

Bell then said "Take that bitch!" She then ripped open the 2nd package and set the timer on the bomb for ten minutes. She looked back and saw the beast was crawling towards her so she picked up one of her Uzis and said "Time for this place to go boom bitch!" Then she took aim and shot him in the head then grabbed his sword.

Now that he was dead she ran for her life, because she had to get out of there before the bomb exploded. She ran to the front door and saw her horse was gone. She then saw that a trail of blood was leading into the forest. After about 3 minutes of walking, she heard boom and realized it's the bomb. Then she opens the 3rd package and it's a remote detonator for the 1st bomb. She pressed the button and it started. When it started beeping so fast, it started to vibrate. When the vibrateing got faster and stronger, it shot strait up and blew up along with the 1st bomb. Then she started to follow the trail again and found the horse without a head about 5 miles away from the castle.

She crouched down next to the horse and actually for once, shed a tear! She then heard a rustle in the bushes and a bunny appeared. She went to pet the bunny but it became evil and bit her pinky off. She then pull's out the beast sword and chops the bunny into minced meat. She then looked at her pinky and wished it was and !pop! it grew back. Than she thought that her missing pinky was just in her mind. Back to her home town disturbed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She reaches her home in a matter of 4 day because a pack of lions chased her up a tree. When she finally reached home, her father wondered why it took so long to get back. She told her story to him and he said, "Holy shit, that is remarkable!" He then asked for the sword so he can study it because he is an inventor of weapons and would like to find out the secrets if there is any.

Three days later, her dad busts into her room, while she masturbating he looks at her and says excuse me and leaves. 10 minutes later she walks down from her room and said "Next time knock before you barge in." "Now what where you going to say?" He stood up and said "I found out that the sword can multiply itself and regenerate any lost parts of any living thing that is still living or died within 6 months." So she thought "My pinky really did get bitten off by that evil fucking rabbit, and it did really grow back." With that in mind she grabbed her stuff and headed of to the woods to revive her horse, and to check the remains of the castle for other useful/magical items. When she finds what's left of her horse she takes the sword and stabs it into what is left of her horse and wishes for it to come back to life, there's a loud whistle that's almost unbearable and then a whine which makes her lookup to and she saw that her horse was alive except for it now it has two hearts!

Then she gets up, gets on the horse and heads to the castle ruins to see what else she can find. When she got to the castle she stared to dig. She digs and digs but she couldn't find anything. She almost stops digging when she comes upon the door to the dungeon. She might of left but she thought that most of the items might be under there. She opens the door and a big clawed hand grabs her left tit and the other stabs her in the stomach with a knife, she takes two bricks and smashes his balls with them, then hits him over the head stunning him momentarily.

As the time passes with the beast knocked out, she builds a wheeled cage that that she thinks might be able to withstand his might. She, being the strongest woman in the world, picked up the beast and gently set him down inside, shut the door, and reinforced the cage with steel cut out of the dungeon cut with her sword. She starts walking home when she came upon a huge, gigantic, humongous, tree with carvings cut into it that looked a lot like mythical creatures. She puts the sword against the tree to see if it was popping out or if it was carved in when she wished that if the creatures were real to see what they were really like when !pop! They came to life and raped her! And she liked it. Because she's a little fucking slut.

Other than that they were really nice and they spoke English and knew how to make the most powerful swords out of anything given to them. They walked with her to her town and then said that they couldn't go in because in the past they would terrorize towns and the prince/beast that is in the cage is the one who stuck them in the ancient tree.

They then headed off into the woods to return to their home in a hole in the tree. She takes the sword and the beast to her father and she tells him that she made tree carvings come alive but didn't tell him the part were they rape her and about them being terrorists. Three days later her father came to believe can grant the person wielding it a certain amount of wishes. She goes out of town to visit her aunt who is great at talking to animals/beasts and some other random things, I think walls. She returns with some disturbing news for her father (Billy). The message was that the beast was to escape on the third of the third month on the third hour, and he was to be killed by the beast's third claw from the beast's third attack.

Billy was about to discard the message when he realized that all of that was going to happen in a matter of 12 days, 3 hours, and 22 minutes. On the 12th day, he escaped just as told, the beast charged at Billy and Billy pulled out the sword of the beast and chopped off the beast's head and with that the beast changed back to the drug addicted prince himself then died.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The whole town crowded around and started poking him and yelling at him and then one of them found it funny to chop off his balls and feed it to their dog, but all of the sudden the dog started talking and said, "Do you think you can get rid of me that easily?" Then the beast runs away in the dog body. Bell ran after the beast but he was too fast. She then realized he was running to the castle ruins. When she got to the castle, she saw it digging through the ruins and so she ran and tried to stop it by hitting it with a big piece of wood but it barely did anything other than a huge gash where it's losing lots of blood but just remember, he regenerated in a matter of minutes. The beast then reached the door and ran inside. She ran and ran but couldn't find him anywhere. All of a sudden he comes out of a room and throws the dog body at her.

She wonders what happened but couldn't find out, so she ran to the room and shut the beast out. She searched and searched but couldn't find anything. Something caught her eye under the bed. She looked at it and it was magical weed! "That must have changed him back", she thought. She takes the weed and shows it to the beast, the beast tries to take it but Bell didn't let him. She took out some matches, lit a torch that she found in the room and threatened to burn it all. The beast charged after her and managed to snatch the weed and eats the whole thing, bag and all.

All of the sudden he drops dead, completely and utterly dead. She returns home and Gaston proposes to her she replies by saying "Fuck you!" and takes her shotgun, counts down from three, then blows his head off.

Read and review tell me what should happen in chapter six!

It will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
